


Stolen Oblivion

by Gris



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gris/pseuds/Gris





	

_**Stolen Oblivion** _

_I don't ask to be granted another day_   
_amidst the searching anymore._   
_Don't demand to be the one_   
_who shatters time._

_We have reduced infinity to dust_   
_by calling out it's name and pretending not to realize._   
_Because eternity lies only_   
_in the illusion of freedom_   
_burrowed in our minds._

_Oh, how ridiculous it is to believe_   
_that our print will last forever in the vast expanse._   
_How absurd to call ourselves unique._   
_While we are searching, searching_   
_for something greater as well._

_Torches wandering around,_   
_eager to hold on to their last breath._   
_But burning down in the process_   
_never to be remembered._

_“Crying elegies isn’t necessary anymore”_   
_they whispered to me._   
_But the escape from sorrow_   
_has been trapped in a cage weaved of ignorance._

_Certainty is near and taunting_   
_yet beyond the bounds of water's perfect state_   
_For those not choosing_   
_to be a part of it._

_The message hasn’t reached us yet:_   
_Regrets are weaknesses of our past._   
_But still we chose to forsake_   
_the tender pull of harmoniousness._

_But if we choose to wander_   
_the frightening path of realization._   
_We shall be strong enough_   
_to hold in all the revelations._

_Witnessing everyone imprisoning themselves in their own illusions_   
_will be our curse._   
_Holding the prison in our enclosed hands_   
_will be our punishment._

_Oblivion was stolen from us_   
_who accepted our insignificance._   
_While somehow still managing_   
_to travel this wilderness._


End file.
